jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: Three D
JayGT: Three D will be the third installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. It is set to take place after Season 2. Music Groups *Tegan & Sara, Music Duo *Evanescence, Band *Metallica, Metal Band *Gorillaz, Rock Band *The Scorpions, Rock Band *Zac Brown Band, Band *No Doubt, Band *The Flaming Lips, Emotional Band *Trans-Siberian Orchestra, Orchestra *The Axis of Awesome, Musical Trio *WORLD ORDER, Japanese Band and Robotic Dancers *Forte, Gay Chorus *6 Pack Band, Transgender Indian Band *Motherfucker, Metal Band *The Grateful Dead, Band *Florence + The Machine, Band *Deere, Band *The Fresh Best Band, Nick Jr. Band *Deee-Lite, 90s Disco Band *C+C Music Factory, Music Group *Foreigner, Band *Fine Young Cannibals, Band *Men Without Hats, Vengeful Band *The Dirty Pennies, Band *Chris888 and Angelica Hale, Pedophile and Little Girl Singer *a-ha, Norwegian Band *The Barbershop Society, Barbershop Quartet *The Andrews Sisters, Swing Vocal Group *The Dubliners, Traditional Irish Band *Radiohead, Band *Nirvana, Band *The Who, Rock Band *ONE OK ROCK, Rock Band *Jane's Addiction, Rock Band Male Singers *Anthony Vincent, Singer *Billy Gilman, Singer *Beck, Singer *Colton Dixon, Singer *James Wolpert, Singer *Lin-Manuel Miranda, Singer/Rapper *MC Hammer, Rapper *Marilyn Manson, Singer *Bruno Mars, Singer *Barry White, Singer *Paul Potts, Opera Singer *Joel "Roomie" Berghult, Singing Impressionist *Jordan Smith, Singer *Adam Lambert, Vengeful Singer *Thomas Crane, Freddie Mercury Impersonator *David Gray, Singer and Pianist *Thom Yorke, Singer *Steph Jones, Singer Female Singers *Tessanne Chin, Singer *Genesis Nava, Triple Vengeful Singer *Adele, Singer *Sarah Ikumu, Singer *Andrea Day, Singer *JoJo Siwa, 'Pop' Singer *Katy Perry, Singer *Melanie Martinez, Singer/Guitarist *Celine Dion, Singer *Conchita Wurst, Singer *Cui Tianqi, Singer *Selena Gomez, Singer *Felicia "Snoop" Pearson, Hot Lesbian Rapper *Avril Lavigne, Singer Instrumental Musicians *Eric Calderone, Metal Musician *Fatboy Slim, Musician *David Sides, Pianist *Lettice Rowbotham, Violinist *Andrew Neyman, Drummer *Feng E, Electric Ukelelist *Little Filipino Boy on the Drums, Filipino Drummer *JayDK, Dubstep Musician *Michael Davidson, Guitarist *Scott Joplin, Ragtime Pianist *Jonny May, Pianist Novelty Acts *Guy Fieri, Food Taster *Shock'd, Shock Video Reactors *Ace Silver, Novelty Act *Chris Crocker, Homosexual *Herbert, Pedophile *Glenn Quagmire, Sex Freak *The Governess, Trivia Answerer *Dan Dunn, Speed Artist *Yumbo Dump, Comedy Duo *Dykes on Bikes, Lesbian Motorcycle Gang *Cirque Quirk, Performing Arts Group *Percival Denolo, Mud Shadow Artist *Cecil Fredericks, Evil Old Man *Zoolander, Model aka Larry Daley *Men with Hats, Novelty Act *Vadik and the Bear, Novelty Dancer Comedians *Tina Fey, Stand-Up Comedienne *David Strassman, Ventriloquist *McKinnon Clinton, Impersonator *Craig Ball, Singing Impressionist *The Spirit and Nathaniel Bandy, Rappers/Comedians *Dane Cook, Stand-Up Comedian *David Spade, Stand-Up Comedian *Skippy Green, Stand-Up Comedian *Ellen DeGeneres, Stand-Up Lesbian *Shane and David, Funny Guys *Mitch Hedberg, Stand-up Comedian *Stephen Colbert, Political Comedian *Jack Black, Singing Comedian *Jimmy Kimmel, Political Comedian *Gabriel Iglesias, Stand-up Comedian *Trevor Noah, Stand-Up Comedian *Ben Bailey, Stand-Up Comedian Magicians *Ning Cai, Magician *Zabrecky, Comic Magician *Jean-Pierre Parent, Comic Magician *DNA, Mentalist Duo *Richard Jones, Magician *Greg Wilson, Magician *Rick Lax, Magician *Andrew Lee, Mentalist Dance Groups * The Lab, Dance Group * The Radio City Rockettes, Dance Group * NYC Bhangra, Bhangra Dance Group * 218 Dance Crew, Light-Up Dance Crew * Old Men Grooving, Dance Group * Bespoke Candi, Dinosaur Dance Group * Noah Galloway & Sharna Burgess, Dance Duo * Bill Nye the Science Guy & Tyne Stecklein, Dance Duo *Flying Bebop, Drone Dance Duo Dancers * Diana Pombo, Dancer * Steven Hall, Dancer * Uprooted, Contortionist Dancer * Judson Laipply, Evolution of Dance Dancer Acrobats *Dave Matz, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Billy George, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *KonstantinO, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Acrolele, Acrobat and Ukelelist *The Little Skippers, Jump Rope Crew * Rocket Stunt Crew, Jump Rope Crew Danger Acts *Aaron Crow, Danger Act *Bruce Willis, Dangerous Actor Animal Acts *Steve and Blue, Owner and Puppy *The Wonder Pets, Pet Rescue Troupe *Ashleigh and Pudsey, Dog Act Category:Seasons